<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】eleven minutes past three by Hamporri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092623">【授翻】eleven minutes past three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamporri/pseuds/Hamporri'>Hamporri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamporri/pseuds/Hamporri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他完全不知道现在怎么回事，或者说Jason到底怎么了。他很想问一句，‘气氛干嘛那么奇怪？’但他忍住了。他们不会谈论自己的生活和感觉，而现在似乎也不是改变这种习惯的契机。Tim只能将自己干裂的双唇死死地压在Jason的双唇之上，就像他们在接吻一样。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻】eleven minutes past three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073248">eleven minutes past three</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvoidedeyes/pseuds/myvoidedeyes">myvoidedeyes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>远处，红蓝灯光交映。</p><p> </p><p>他的肋骨因为踢击而发出一阵阵的剧痛，毋庸置疑，在他的护甲下，他的皮肤上，淤青像花一样绽放，让他刻骨铭心。身体的其他地方也酸痛难耐，使他精疲力尽。在静默里，他坐着感受身下那锈迹斑斑的消防梯上的每个地方。</p><p> </p><p>城市是一如既往的喧闹，即便是午夜。像现在这种情况，清晨刚刚降临，汽车喇叭已经迫不及待地响起，时不时还传来发动机的轰鸣。醉醺醺的夜猫子们嘟嘟嚷嚷的，还有白领丽人们的吴侬软语，千千万万的人们开着车呼啸而过。</p><p> </p><p>然而在这座城市里，这样的吵闹才是最为平静的。</p><p> </p><p>也许这就是为什么他待在这里——坐在四楼的防火梯上，凝视着附近公寓楼的砖块，让夜色缓缓将自己笼罩起来。他明明还有不到四个小时就要去开会，真的需要睡一觉了，为什么他还待在这里？</p><p> </p><p>或许是因为有Jason懒散地待在他旁边，吞云吐雾。尽管Tim没有咳嗽，却还是厌恶地皱起了鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟夜巡完之后一起待在这消防梯上是他们最为亲密的时刻——尽管两人身上总是多多少少带着伤。他们既不讲话，也不沟通，只是静静地待在消防梯上。他们时不时会碰到对方的肩膀、手臂或是大腿，因为这个地方对于他们来说，的确是狭窄了点。他们仿佛置身于时间流之外，沉醉于一种朦朦胧胧的状态，而这种状态往往出现在凌晨三点。</p><p> </p><p>这样的习惯源于某天晚上，他将Jason因为失血和脑震荡而显得十分笨重的身体放到消防梯上，从窗户进到楼里包扎和上药，然后Jason就摸索着回到消防梯上抽烟。也不知道出于什么原因，Tim没有选择离开，而是加入了他。</p><p> </p><p>这种惯例到底是怎么形成的，答案早已埋藏在时间和压抑的感情深处里了。但不管如何，待在一起已经是他两结束夜晚的方式。Jason会一直抽着烟，Tim则将双脚穿过消防梯的栏杆，来回摆动，他们也会听着人行道上女孩子们的笑声和喋喋不休。这是两人之间最趋近于正常生活的时刻。</p><p> </p><p>Jason熄灭了烟，身体向前倾，用手臂撑在撑在那间距参差不齐的栏杆上。他的身体看上去是栏杆的一部分。好似他融入了那生锈的金属里，融入了那污浊不堪的砖块里，融入了犯罪巷那引以为豪的倦怠和混乱里。甚至他那直率的容貌和几乎永远眯着的眼睛似乎也体现了这个社区的特点——它和他从没想过掩盖自己的本质。</p><p> </p><p>Jason的行事风格向来如此，当他还是个孩子的时候，就穿着那身红绿相间的制服游荡在哥谭，而那时候的Tim通过相机观察着他。Jason的情绪不仅写在脸上，也刻入了他伤痕累累的指关节里。他绝对不会伪装成别人，也绝对不会虚情假意。</p><p> </p><p>当Jason戳了戳他的脸颊时，他立刻回过神来。Jason用嘶哑的声音说道，“你死在我面前了吗，替代品？”就像每当Tim发呆太久时，他都会说的一样。</p><p> </p><p>因为这句话听过太多次了，所以他只是回道，“还没。”</p><p> </p><p>Jason呵呵地笑起来，嘶哑的笑声从他干燥的喉咙和周围的烟雾中传出来。他稍显吃力地抬起手，捋了捋他那在黑暗中更显发白的头发，俯下身用肩膀碰了碰Tim，穿着护甲和皮夹克的两人之间的气氛冷淡了下来。Jason没有选择离开，而是留了下来，站在他的身边。他两肩挨着肩、紧紧的靠在一起。</p><p> </p><p>后半夜的寂静再次笼罩着他们，这时，一辆汽车从街道上穿行而过。车头的灯照射在小巷里，让阴影忽明忽暗，也让其凹陷的角度形成了奇奇怪怪的浮雕。</p><p> </p><p>很长时间后，Tim才意识到Jason正直勾勾地盯着自己。尽管不愿意承认，但就像早已习惯Jason戳自己的脸颊，他也开始习惯那种被戳的感觉一样。当他留意到Jason正斜倚着自己，脸上还微微泛红时，陡然间氛围变得有些奇怪。他困惑地转过身来，想要问些什么。</p><p> </p><p>但当他和Jason四目相对时，他想要说的话还是沿着他的味蕾消散了。Tim永远看不透Jason那变幻莫测的眼神。Jason的直视让他仿佛受到重击，然而他根本不知道自己做了什么才会让Jason这么盯着自己。</p><p> </p><p>他们紧紧靠在一起，他甚至能感觉到Jason呼出的气息轻轻地拂过自己的脸颊：有点温热，又夹杂着化学品和尼古丁的味道。</p><p> </p><p>他完全不知道现在怎么回事，或者说Jason到底怎么了。他很想问一句，“气氛干嘛那么奇怪？”但他忍住了。他们不会谈论自己的生活和感觉，而现在似乎也不是改变这种习惯的契机。</p><p> </p><p>所以，Tim做出了他一生中可以说是最为冲动的决定之一——被全身心的疲惫、凌晨三点时的疯狂，还有那他早以为伴随着Jason的死一起逝去了的迷恋彻底点燃，他将自己干裂的双唇死死地压在Jason的双唇之上，就像他们在接吻一样。</p><p> </p><p>有那么一瞬间，一切似乎都显得恍恍惚惚的，黑夜陷入死寂，他们两人都有点发愣，或许是觉得刚才的举动就是个错误。之后，一双手插入他的头发将其捋直，他被回吻了，那个回吻是如此火热，好像其他一切都显得无足轻重了。</p><p> </p><p>Jason的嘴唇很温暖，温暖到Tim第一次发觉自己是那么冰冷。然而，Tim现在心中只有一个想法，“天啊，我竟然在和Jason Todd接吻，”好像他还是当年那个11岁小孩一样，深爱着罗宾——那位指关节伤痕累累，总是咧着嘴微笑，让Tim愿意追随他到天涯海角的罗宾。而现在这种诡异的情况似乎......也不错。</p><p> </p><p>他们一直在接吻，直到Tim快窒息了才停下，不久后又开始了更长时间的亲吻。当Tim终于抽出身来时，他感觉自己的肺快要爆裂了。他们还是靠的很近，争着偷走对方的氧气，试图让自己的呼吸平稳下来。在很长一段时间里，他们之间唯一的声音就是一起发出的、轻柔的呼吸声，又时不时被淹没在那回荡在街角的，高亢的干笑声中。</p><p> </p><p>然后，出于某种别的原因，Jason的笑声停了下来，他的声音显得有些粗暴。</p><p> </p><p>“靠，你确定你没死吗，冒牌货？你简直就像一具尸体。”</p><p> </p><p>作为回答，Tim淡淡地瞥了Jason一眼，从侧面戳了下他。Jason扭着身子避开他，又笑了起来，然后，他抓住Tim的手腕，俯下身来再次亲吻了Tim；舌头摸索在Tim的双唇之间，随即探入他的嘴里，深入到让Tim确信自己绝不会在其他地方能够再次品尝到那挥之不去的烟草味了。</p><p> </p><p>现在是凌晨三点，他的肋骨有些生疼，他能听到远处响起的警笛声。而他不会将这一刻拿去交换任何其他东西。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原作者后记：</p><p>我在大概一月份的时候开始起草这篇文，在最近的六个月里，我还在时不时地删除其中某些内容，甚至直接不管它了，直到上周，我才想清楚怎么样才能写完这篇文。由于我断断续续的写，所以完工后的这篇文和我的初衷还是有些不同的，但整体来说，我觉得这篇文还是相当不错的。</p><p>无论如何，如果你喜欢其中任何部分，请点个赞或写个评论。我喜欢倾听读者们的真实感想，与我不同，读者们要是能从脑海里直接背出某段内容，才算是真正读完了这篇文</p><p> </p><p>-void</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>